Problem: Many television screens are rectangles that are measured by the length of their diagonals. The ratio of the horizontal length to the height in a standard television screen is $4:3$. What is the horizontal length (in inches) of a ``27-inch'' television screen?

[asy]
fill((0,0)--(8,0)--(8,6)--cycle,gray(0.7));
draw((0,0)--(8,0)--(8,6)--(0,6)--cycle,linewidth(0.7));
draw((0,0)--(8,6),linewidth(0.7));
label("length",(4,0),S);
label("height",(8,3),E);
label("diagonal",(4,3),NW);
[/asy]
Solution: The height, length, and diagonal are in the ratio $3:4:5$. The length of the diagonal is 27, so the horizontal length is $\frac{4}{5} (27) = \boxed{21.6}$ inches.